


Il video

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Ermal, per sbaglio, invia un video a Fabrizio.Quali saranno le conseguenze di questo "errore"?One-shot scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #12.





	Il video

**Author's Note:**

> Chi mi conosce sa che, nonostante con il tempo abbia più o meno imparato a scrivere cose di questo genere, è comunque una cosa che mi imbarazza parecchio.  
> Qua l'imbarazzo mi è partito già solo leggendo il prompt, che era letteralmente: "Ermal invia un video di lui che si masturba a Fabrizio, Fabrizio si sega guardandolo."  
> Però ho provato comunque a scrivere qualcosa, un po' perchè per quanto mi imbarazzasse mi piaceva l'idea, e un po' perchè ho pensato che potesse servirmi mettermi alla prova.   
> Quindi ecco quello che ne è uscito fuori!  
> Commenti e critiche, se costruttivi, sono sempre graditi :)

 

 

 

**Il video**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi come potesse essere successo.

Continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare senza riuscire a capire per quale motivo Ermal - lo stesso Ermal che diceva a tutti di volergli bene ma non così tanto - gli avesse mandato un video del genere.

Probabilmente, si era semplicemente sbagliato.

Una sera - in cui entrambi erano particolarmente ubriachi e inclini a raccontarsi aneddoti e storie imbarazzanti - Ermal si era lasciato sfuggire che quando stava insieme a Silvia, capitava spesso di non potersi vedere a causa del suo tour o di qualche impegno di lei. E così capitava spesso che si mandassero a vicenda foto o video un po' spinti.

Rendevano meno insopportabile la mancanza, così aveva detto lui.

Probabilmente, si ritrovò a pensare Fabrizio, quello era uno dei video in questione. Probabilmente lo stava cancellando e per errore glielo aveva inviato.

Doveva essere sicuramente così.

Quel video non era indirizzato a lui, era ovvio.

E allora perché non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo?

Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo ed eliminarlo appena si era reso conto di cosa stesse guardando, in fondo quel video non era per lui, non lo era mai stato e guardarlo significava un po' invadere la privacy di Ermal.

Ma per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che doveva smetterla, Fabrizio proprio non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal cellulare.

Non riusciva a smettere di fissare la mano di Ermal che lentamente scorreva sulla sua lunghezza, le dita affusolate che scorrevano sulla pelle.

Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo per un attimo, sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano. Poi sospirò.

Al diavolo tutto. Ormai non sarebbe stato possibile togliersi dalla mente quell'immagine e i jeans - che ormai erano diventati insopportabilmente stretti - non facevano che ricordargli quanto in realtà volesse finire di vedere quel video.

Anche se non era per lui. Anche se Ermal glielo aveva inviato per sbaglio.

Iniziò a toccarsi lentamente sopra la stoffa dei jeans, sperando che bastasse a dargli un po' di sollievo, sperando che fosse sufficiente e che non fosse necessario andare oltre, perché in un angolo della sua mente Fabrizio continuava a pensare che quello che stava facendo fosse sbagliato e che masturbarsi pensando a Ermal - guardando Ermal - avrebbe complicato il loro rapporto.

Ma ovviamente, toccarsi attraverso i pantaloni mentre continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso su quel video non era abbastanza.

Si sbottonò velocemente i jeans e li abbassò insieme ai boxer, senza spostare lo sguardo dal cellulare.

La mano di Ermal continuava a muoversi su di lui e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stato sentire le mani di Ermal che lo toccavano come in quel video, a come sarebbe stato se al posto della mano di Ermal ci fosse stata la sua, se fosse stato lui a masturbarlo.

Immaginò l'espressione sul viso di Ermal mentre aveva registrato quel video e si rese conto che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vederla, per esserne lui la causa. E poi, mentre iniziava a masturbarsi lentamente, iniziò a pensare a come sarebbe stato sentire Ermal dentro di lui, o a come sarebbe stato sentirlo venire nella sua bocca.

Intanto nel video, Ermal aveva accelerato il ritmo e aveva iniziato ad ansimare più forte, al punto che Fabrizio riusciva a sentirlo nonostante avesse il volume quasi al minimo.

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di non gemere. Non voleva sentire niente se non i gemiti di Ermal.

La sua mano si mosse più velocemente, seguendo lo stesso ritmo di quella di Ermal.

Nel video, Ermal continuava ad ansimare mentre la sua mano scorreva sempre più velocemente su di lui. Le sue dita si concentrarono per un attimo sulla punta, rallentando il movimento ma facendolo gemere sempre più forte.

Per quanto avesse cercato di trattenersi, Fabrizio non poté impedire ad un gemito di lasciare le sue labbra.

Tutto quello era decisamente troppo.

Vedere Ermal masturbarsi era già abbastanza, ma sentirlo gemere era davvero troppo.

Fabrizio accelerò ulteriormente il ritmo, immaginando come sarebbe stato sentire Ermal gemergli nell'orecchio, sentirlo sussurrare il suo nome mentre si spingeva dentro di lui.

Si sentiva pericolosamente vicino al limite e non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva farlo prima della fine di quel video.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo, che sentì Ermal gemere più forte e svuotarsi nella sua stessa mano.

Un momento più tardi, probabilmente nel tentativo di bloccare la registrazione, l'inquadratura cambiò mostrando per un breve attimo il viso rilassato e stanco di Ermal.

Quell'immagine fu - quasi letteralmente - la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e Fabrizio venne con un gemito strozzato, sporcandosi la mano e lo stomaco.

Rimase per un attimo con gli occhi chiusi, la testa abbandonata contro lo schienale del divano e il cellulare - con il video ormai terminato - nella mano sinistra, mentre la mano destra era ancora stretta su di sé.

Cercò di riprendersi da quell'orgasmo che l'aveva lasciato senza fiato e senza forze e quasi non si accorse che il cellulare, che teneva ancora in mano, stava squillando.

Quando se ne rese conto e lesse sul display il nome di Ermal, per la sorpresa il telefono quasi gli scivolò dalla mano e - nel tentativo di non farlo cadere rovinosamente a terra - accettò inavvertitamente la chiamata.

Per un attimo considerò l'idea di chiudere la telefonata e richiamare Ermal più tardi, usando una scusa poco credibile sul fatto che fosse caduta la linea. Ma dall'altra parte Ermal continuava a ripetere: "Bizio, ci sei?", quindi si convinse a portarsi il telefono all'orecchio.

Avrebbe inventato qualche scusa sul fatto che non poteva parlare e che lo avrebbe richiamato più tardi, così non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

"Ehi, ciao" disse Fabrizio, mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca di qualche fazzoletto per darsi una sistemata.

"Ciao. Ehm, senti... Non so se hai notato che ti ho inviato un video. Ecco, diciamo che è stato un errore. Non so se l'hai aperto, onestamente spero di no. Ma se per caso l'hai visto, ecco... volevo soltanto chiederti scusa e dirti che è stato un errore di cui purtroppo mi sono accorto troppo tardi e non sono riuscito ad annullare l'invio" disse Ermal imbarazzato.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.

Ripensare a quel video lo stava di nuovo mettendo in difficoltà e aveva ancora tracce dell'orgasmo di poco prima su di sé.

In quelle condizioni non era sicuro di poter mentire ad Ermal e dirgli che non aveva visto quel video.

"Aspetta un momento" disse, poi abbandonò il telefono sul divano e afferrò un pacchetto di fazzoletti dalla tasca dei jeans.

Cercò di darsi una pulita il più velocemente possibile e poi ritornò alla conversazione con Ermal, fingendo che non fosse successo nulla.

"Eccomi. Scusa, stavi dicendo?"

"Il video..."

"Ah, sì" disse Fabrizio, cercando di decidere in che modo rispondere a Ermal.

Quel video lui l'aveva visto, e anche piuttosto bene. Ed era certo che avrebbe guardato Ermal con occhi diversi appena lo avrebbe rivisto e che probabilmente Ermal se ne sarebbe accorto, quindi non poteva mentirgli.

"Ok, senti, è imbarazzante ma non voglio dirti cazzate. L'ho visto."

Sentì Ermal sospirare e allora si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Non sapevo cosa fosse. Pensavo fosse uno di quei video in cui fai lo scemo con la band, uno di quelli che mi mandi sempre. Ma ovviamente non era quel genere di video."

"Decisamente no."

"Non devi sentirti in imbarazzo. Non è successo niente di grave" disse Fabrizio. In fondo, se tra i due doveva esserci qualcuno imbarazzato doveva essere lui.

Ermal rimase in silenzio.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio.

"Eh?"

"Tutto ok?"

"Non lo so. Cioè, è una situazione un po' imbarazzante" ammise Ermal.

L'imbarazzo di Ermal era tangibile e Fabrizio avrebbe davvero voluto farlo sentire meglio, fargli capire che non aveva nulla per cui sentirsi in imbarazzo e che, al massimo, avrebbero potuto sentirsi imbarazzati insieme. Ma questo avrebbe significato dover ammettere ciò che aveva fatto, dover ammettere di aver visto il video fino alla fine, di avere immaginato di fare l'amore con lui, di essersi toccato pensando a lui.

E la domanda era una sola: era disposto a confessare tutto quello, solo per fare sentire meglio Ermal?

E la risposta poteva solo essere: sì. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo sentire meglio.

Prese un respiro profondo e disse: "Comunque, credo che Silvia sia stata molto fortunata a ricevere quel video."

"Bizio, non devi dire queste cose solo per farmi sentire meno coglione."

"No, dico davvero. E insomma, credo che questa mia constatazione dovrebbe farti capire che se c'è qualcuno che si deve sentire in imbarazzo in questa storia, non sei di certo tu" disse Fabrizio, sperando che Ermal capisse da solo cosa ci fosse dietro quelle parole.

Ermal rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi disse: "Scusa, ma come fai a dire che Silvia è stata fortunata? Non l'hai stoppato appena hai capito che tipo di video era?"

"Eh no" ammise Fabrizio.

"L'hai guardato tutto?" chiese Ermal sorpreso.

"Sì. E so che non dovevo, mi dispiace, ma non riuscivo a smettere. Quindi vedi che al massimo quello imbarazzato dovrei essere io."

"E..." iniziò Ermal. Poi si bloccò di colpo. Sentiva la gola secca e non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava per dire. Si schiarì la voce e continuò: "E ti è piaciuto?"

Fabrizio rimase un momento in silenzio, senza sapere bene come rispondere. Poi si limitò a dire: "L'ho guardato fino alla fine, Ermal", sperando che bastasse a fargli capire quanto aveva gradito quel video anche se lo aveva ricevuto per sbaglio.

"Buono a sapersi. Sai magari potrebbe ricapitare che, mentre cancello qualcosa, prema il tasto sbagliato" disse Ermal, ritrovando improvvisamente la sua solita sfacciataggine.

"Se succedesse di nuovo non sarebbe un problema" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo. Non riusciva nemmeno a capire come fossero passati dall'essere imbarazzati a flirtare in quel modo.

Quando terminarono la telefonata, qualche minuto più tardi, Fabrizio si trascinò pigramente verso il bagno.

Aveva bisogno di una doccia e poi di buttarsi nel letto e dormire, possibilmente senza pensare a ciò che era appena successo con Ermal.

Ma doveva immaginare che le cose non sarebbero andate secondo i piani.

Quando riprese in mano il telefono, dopo essere uscito dalla doccia, notò che Ermal gli aveva mandato un video. Di nuovo.

E quando lo aprì, non poté non notare al polso di Ermal il braccialetto nero che gli aveva regalato esattamente una settimana prima - in occasione del suo compleanno - e i suoi gemiti, che non erano più solo dei versi sconnessi ma erano un continuo mormorare qualcosa di più definito, qualcosa che Fabrizio si rese conto essere nient'altro che il suo nome.

Quello non era un video inviato per sbaglio o destinato a qualcun altro.

Era un video registrato poco prima e fatto appositamente per lui.

Sospirò mentre sentiva il suo corpo reagire a quel video e si lasciò cadere sul letto con lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare.

E tanti cari saluti al buon proposito di non pensare a Ermal.


End file.
